


Happy Birthday, Dean

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Implied/Referenced Underage, Incest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Panty Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, brother touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Happy Birthday, Dean

After 6 beers and a whole apple pie, Sam and Dean cuddle up on the couch in the dark motel room lightened by the TV screen only. It’s not the most entertaining birthday party Dean can have but after a 9 hours drive and a case with vampires, he doesn’t want anything else but an apple pie and Sam’s body against his. 

Sam knows how much Dean wants to be a man but this night the big brother doesn’t mind to be held in his little brother’s big strong arms. 

Dean writhes a bit and pulls out a pair of olive green transparent panties from his pocket.

'Hehehe' he grins and hooks fingers in the hem.

'What's that?' Sam huffs and quirks a brow.

'My birthday present.' Dean smirks and gives him a mischievous look. 'From many years ago…' 

'What do you mean?' 

'You don't remember, do you?' Dean laughs and Sam just gives him another confused look. 'I saved money for my 14th birthday and I bought those with a lot of embarrassment on my face.' 

'What- you-' Sam tries to keep it together '-wear lady underwear?'

'I bought them for you, Sammy' Dean cuts him and licks his lip, smirking. Sam shifts a bit on his place. 

'For-for me? I was… 10.'

'Exactly. For some reason you had thought you are the one to get presents on other people's birthdays and when it was my 14th birthday i took those out for you. You stomped your foot on the ground and started crying that you are not a girl and you don't like that present.' 

'I don't remember that.' Sam laughs.

'I hoped you would wear those back then for me. But you started crying and it was over with my party.'

Sam stares at his brother totally surprised. ‘You’ve seen me erotically since then?’ 

That’s when Dean’s amusement drains and he pushes from Sam’s arms, stuffing the panties back in his pocket ‘I was confused back then, okay? Maybe i did see you like that… i don’t know. But every time when i was bathing you, helping you dress up, after time watching you do it yourself i couldn’t stop thinking of those panties wrapped around that beautiful baby ass.’

'Hey-' Sam catches his neck and turns his face 'I'm not judging you.' 

Dean is about to protest and defend himself, apologize but Sam’s lips on his change his mind. Sam pulls the panties from his pocket and hides in the bathroom. When he comes out in a minute he is naked, safe by the olive green panties that stretch around his massive thighs and Dean can see the perfect outline of his little brother’s huge dick. 

'Happy Birthday, Dean.' Sam shrugs and comes forward. 'They are a bit tight but-' 

'Shit' Dean gasps and reaches forward, gripping the back of Sam's thighs and pulling him closer to the cough, Dean sitting on the edge and nuzzling Sam's cock through the thin fabric. 

'D-dean-' Sam's eyelids fall closed, fingers instinctively sinking in Dean's hair. 

Dean moans as he desperately mouths Sam’s growing cock through the fabric until he can lap at the wet patch of pre-come. 

'Happy Birthday to me' He growls and pulls down the front of the panties till Sam's dick is free. Wet hotness envelops him completely and his olive green eyes roll back, moaning Dean, begging Dean for release. 

The birthday boy, however, has other plans for the rest of the night. 


End file.
